


Eager

by Arwen88



Series: Manu & Wendy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Manu è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu. Ambientata in un AU dove non esistono malattie veneree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Manu è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu. Ambientata in un AU dove non esistono malattie veneree.

La relazione tra Wendy e il nuovo vicino era particolare: avevano scoperto presto di avere molto in comune e il sesso senza troppi impegni era sembrata una naturale conseguenza. Soprattutto da che Manu ammise di avere la fantasia di ripulire una donna dopo che avesse fatto sesso, con lui o altri, a prescindere. Sapeva bene che Wendy aveva rapporti in giro ma da una parte non avevano mai parlato di rendere esclusiva la loro relazione, per quanto sapesse di essere l’unico che lei lasciasse dormire o fare colazione a casa propria, e dall’altra lo eccitava incredibilmente sapere che con chiunque andasse lei si assicurasse di tornare poi sempre da lui a farsi leccare.  
Una notte gli scrisse di essere di ritorno che erano le tre del mattino e ormai credeva lui stesse dormendo quando invece lo trovò in piedi fuori dalla propria porta in attesa di lei.  
Wendy ghignò apertamente e gli tirò piano la maglia per farlo abbassare e cercare un bacio. Manu la seguì in casa come un cucciolo impaziente e iniziò subito a spogliarsi mentre lei si prendeva invece il suo tempo, fissandolo negli occhi nel far scivolare a terra il proprio vestito.  
“Sul letto.”  
Manu si affrettò a fare come ordinato, il respiro affannato in anticipazione, e scese a masturbarsi mentre lei saliva sul letto per sistemarsi sul suo viso. Manu gemette e lasciò che fosse lei a scostare la biancheria perché lui potesse dedicarsi a leccarla e ripulirla, più eccitato di quanto potesse descrivere. Wendy gemette forte e passò le dita tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli piano.  
“Così. Se mi fai venire prima di te potrai scoparmi.” Promise tra i gemiti.  
Ghignò a vedere Manu smettere immediatamente di masturbarsi, desideroso di averla. Amava saperlo così disponibile e pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa lei avesse chiesto.


End file.
